


Fallin' for you

by Misty Bae (LanalanaBananun)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanalanaBananun/pseuds/Misty%20Bae
Summary: Bette confesses to her sister. Bette Tattler/Dot Tattler One Shot *Fluff*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't find anything on this relationship so I wanted to write something for it I guess. Just fluff for now because I feel like this ship is a boat of sins Lmao

Bette inhaled and got a scent of roses and sweet pomegranate. Bette recognized the scent immediately. It was the shampoo she picked out for her and her sister. Dot lay with her head turned the opposite of Bette. Her Brown locks spread across the pillow they laid on. Bette scooted her head closer to her sister, trying to get another smell of the fragrance. Suddenly Bette felt her sister twitch next to her. Frightened, Bette quickly turned the other way and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.  
"Bette?" She heard soft voice whisper out to her.  
"Yes?"  
"What were you doing?" Dots voice was filled with innocent curiosity.  
Bette began to panick. Over the last couple of months Bette had begun to have strange feelings toward Dot. Her stomach would turn to knots, her lip would quiver whenever her sister brought them closer than they already were. She knew it was wrong, that they should look for a man so they both could be happy. But she didn't care.  
"I-I was just..." Bette stumbled over each word that came spilling from her lips.  
"Bette...What were you doing?" Dot's voice grew a bit more stern.  
Tears began to fill Bette's eyes. The beating of her heart thumped against her chest faster by the second. The back of her neck felt like it was on fire. "Dot, I-I need to tell you something..." She said as her fingers twirled a piece of string on her covers. The brunette went to face her sister, to look for her dark eyes.  
"Bette." Dot's smooth fingers gently grabbed Bette's small chin/ She ran her finger over Bette's cheek, to wipe away the tear that had fallen. "Bette, you can tell me anything. It'll be alright." Dot's lips pulled into a reassuring grin. Bette smiled nervously, and bit her bottom lip. Bette gazed into dark brown eyes.  
"I...I think I'm fallin' for you Dot..." She mumbled.  
Her sister's eyes grew wider, but her smile remained. Dot moved in closer, their foreheads gently bumping together, "I think I'm fallin' for you too, Bette."  
Bette lowered her head slightly, breaking eye contact, "You mean it?"  
Dot shut her eyes and quickly pecked her sister's soft lips. "I mean it."  
A giggle from Bette vibrated in her throat, she let her lips search for Dots. Once she found them, she let her hand slip into the brunettes silky locks, and brought her closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any tips or helpful criticism in the comments, thank you for reading :D


End file.
